The Real Trouble in Tokyo
by MandaMazing
Summary: You actually fallen for your leader. You're leader who is rude, obsessive, stubborn, violent, and . . . obviously in love with someone else. Wooh. I just love vacations. . . Takes place after Teen Titans: "Trouble in Tokyo"
1. Chapter One

A/n:

I'm back! I'm sorry i'm such a terrible person for leaving. I lost my love for writing for awhile. I've rewritten this and I'll be updating every week (I hope). This chapter is very, very short, as per-usual for me. The rest of the chapters are going to be longer! Promise!  
Enjoy!

. . . . .

The Real Trouble in Tokyo

Chapter 1

The battered man in Robin's arms vanished, his withered and used body faded away like old ink. His suffering was over and with him gone the battle was over. The ink creatures melted and freed the rest of the Titans. Robin stood; he looked around to assure himself that his teammates were all okay. Raven had caught his eye, as she stood she removed her hood and he saw a rare sight. A smile, a long meaningful smile. Robin couldn't help but smile back, as his smile slowly escaping his lips, Raven's heart couldn't help but ache. He had grown on her. Ever since her father's demise her feelings for Robin had started to surface and she hated it. Every annoying thing he did became charming to her,. She hated that even more. Those glares he use to give her that use to cause self consciousness are now just a playful form of communication. The interrupting "Eh-Ehms" he did while she read, which use to drive her off the deep end, had became an opportunity to chat. His smiles, that use to make her feel desperate inside, were now one of her most favorite things to see, even if it made her regret every move she didn't make. Raven knew that he could never be hers, he belonged to Starfire.

But Raven couldn't help but beam at him, her heart was ready to give out from exhaustion. His smile was cut short, and Raven knew why. He saw her. Starfire. She was still laying in a pile of ink, completely covered. Raven was kind of amused that she couldn't get out of the ink, I mean really? Star was a super strong alien girl, maybe she was just playing up the whole "damsel in distress" thing a little too hard. But still, Robin ran over to her, and held her in his arms. The whole team could tell that they were about to share one of those "moments". Raven took a deep breath and braced herself for what was about to come.

"Starfire" the concern in his voice, made Raven feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?", all his affection for her leaked out of his words and strained Ravens heart. Every ounce of worry, concern and _love_ stabbed Raven a little bit deeper. Breathing deeply Raven knew that there relationship was going to only strengthen after this day.

"I am now" Starfire whispered. It started to rain, heavily. It washed away all the ink that was left on the cement. It was strange, the lightening started. As bad as it made Raven feel see wished that the terrible weather was an omen for their relationship. Knowingly Raven clamped down on the bond between Robin and herself, she had no desire of feeling his emotions at this point. Her shoulders were slumped slightly, she turned away. She could here his nervous mumblings be quieted with a kiss.

Raven could feel her heart beat fasten and lungs collapse. She felt like she just had the wind taken right out of her, she closed off the bond completely, sparing him from her feelings. Her head stared to spin, and all she wanted to do was cry. But instead she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

So, I am incredibly sick right now. In between being sick, having a full-time job, and being a full-time student I'm amazed I wrote anything. Again this chapter is not as long as I'd like it to be, though it is double the length of the last chapter, I hope to double the word count again in the next chapter too. I will apologize now if its chapter is well... kinda really awful. I am on a lot of pain relieves and cold pills right now. I will tend to any errors or awkward phrases when I'm over this nasty cold.

. . . . .

The Real Trouble in Tokyo

Chapter 2

The confetti fell down just as hard as the rain did the previous night; instead of puddles beneath them there were waves of people. It seemed like everyone in Tokyo came to see the hero's receive their medals. It surprised most of the Titans as they've grown accustomed to the little praise they receive at home. The announcer started his long and very loud speech. He continued to drone on and on in a language that only Starfire really understood. As the teens bowed together to receive their medals Raven stole a glance a Robin. His goofy smile was still plastered on his face. All his thoughts focused on Starfire, she could tell. Raven swiftly put her eyes back to the ground. Her chest was pounding, all she could think about was the kiss him and Starfire shared earlier. The blood rushed to her ears, they started to ache too. She was getting dizzy again, having to bending down wasn't helping either. Robin and Star were a couple now and she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. It was such an odd situation for her. To be having such strong physically and emotional reactions to a silly boy she never made any advances to. Her concentration was drifting, she felt her legs buckle.

"Raven" Robin called to her. Hearing him say her name made her even weaker, he had so much power over her.

"Raven?" his voice was hushed. He sounded more confused than worried.

Her voice was weak and tattered but understandable, "What?", her eyes still concentrated on the floor.

"You're still bowing". He now sounded more amused than anything, probably realizing how funny she looked staring so intently on the floor. The announcer had clearly finish a while ago, the ceremony was already over. The only thing left was a few photos. As she quickly jolted herself up from the embarrassing position she was in she could see Starfire was still locked to Robin's side, looking puzzled; like usual.

"Oh, my bad.", her words were mumbled, mostly due to the blood rushing from her head. Getting right side up again so fast was a really bad idea. It inevitably gave her a head ache, she winced and kept her eyes shut.

Robin couldn't help smirk loudly, yes loudly, at her display; it was quite amusing. He stood waiting for her witty reply to his ever teasing smile.

Nothing came. He was puzzled. His smile dropping off his face. His stare remained uninterrupted as he waited for any response from the dark girl. As Raven stared straight into the face of nothing but the unrecognizable faces of the Titan's fans she knew he was waiting for a jab, a remark, an anything.

Usually any type of smile, being lazy, endearing or sarcastic, would get Raven's attention. Not that he placed too much thought into it but it always seemed she would draw nearer when his lips curved and let his teeth show. It honestly kind of irked him that she didn't respond. Annoyed, he ignored her ignoring him. He copied Raven, looking straight forward and looked onward. Leaving Starfire to awkwardly look back and forth between them and then straight ahead.

As the cameras stopped flashing the team walked towards the end of the stage. The medal dangled and waved between Raven's chest. Her eyes were drawn to it. It was mocking her. Laughing at her never to be romance. Promising her that it will always remind her of today. She cursed the stupid trophy under her breath. She made a promise back to that shiny useless piece of rock; she promised to throw it into the deepest and darkest dimension she could find.

Her foot steps were staggered and not as light as they usually were. She usually glided with ease, putting ballet dancer to shame, but now she just "thumped". She thumped off the stage and down the steps into a small aisle made just for them to exit. She followed her group until the stopped in an alley way; which would lead them back to their hotel, if they were planning on heading there. Which, of course, they weren't.

The crowds faint cheers could still be heard from the distance they were at. The group huddled into a wide circle. Starfire started to talk bubbly .

"Friends, I think it is necessary that we have the 'celebrations' tonight". Her hand was intertwined with Robin's. Raven looked down again. The floor seemed to be her new best friend or at least her new staring match companion.

"What exactly are we 'celebrating' huh?" Cyborgs wide grin spread onto his face like wild fire which apparently caught fire to Beast Boy's face. Their sneering smiles were already taunting the new couple.

"Yeah", Beast Boy cleared his throat and hushed his tone, "we celebrating a certain event than happened recently?". He slid over to Robin and nudge his arm. His elbows working in circles trying to coax Robin for a response.

"Something to do with lip to lip contact?" Cyborg chimed in. He slid by Star and nudged her gently. Both the teens eyebrows were over doing it with the wiggling.

"Nah... More like tongue to tongue!" Beastboy obviously had little patience with this game and got to the point. As the dynamic dofus duo started to laugh at their own god awful joke. Raven lost her staring contest with the floor. She happened to look up and she the cutest damn thing she had ever seen. Even cuter the Beastboy's "forgive me" kitten face. Robin, the guy who kick countless of villains asses the guy who faced Slade alone, the guy who went to hell and back was blushing. Blushing over a kiss. His eyebrows were forwarded and his nose slightly crinkled. His ears were pink and the tips off his nose and cheeks were faded red. He was clearly trying to hide his stained cheeks but with no avail. Who knew the Boy Blunder was such a pansy when it can to the lovey dovey stuff. What kind of 17 year old guy blushes when people bring up a kiss? How can he make bashfulness look so cute? Raven couldn't help but to admire how adorable he looked. She caught herself biting her lip and letting a smile slither its way out. She mentally slapped herself. She glanced over to Star to remind herself to stop.

Star apparently didn't take any notice to any of Robin's accelerated heart beats or the change of color on his face. She just bluntly continued on with the conversation,

"How about a Care-E-okay bar?". She was beaming, like usual.

Robin cleared his voice.

"Karaoke sounds great. I've been talking to a few locals and they recommend the place down past the auditorium. I think I was called Ui-? Yue-?"

"Yabu Soba! I hear it has great tofu!" Beastboy shouted.

"I heard it has wondrous amounts of 'sauces for the dipping!'" Star said all bubbly, trying to control her excitement.

"Okay then. It's decide." A smile escaped Robin's mouth. He tightened his grip on Starfire's hand and gathered her closer. They seemed to forget that all the their team members were there staring because they engaged into a very long stare. Thankfully no incredibly awkward kiss happened in front of them.

_"This is going to be just super."__ Raven panted. Robin didn't give her a glance._


End file.
